Machine
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: A crossover or AU, whichever sounds more reasonable between Beast Wars and Elfen Lied.
1. Prologue

**Machine**

**written by Rose Dincht**

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Beast Wars or Elfen Lied. Beast Wars is (c) to Mainframe and Elfen Lied is (c) to ADV Films and whoever made the manga. This was an idea based off of an RPG I participated in with my friends.

_"Oquam sancta... quam serena... quam benigma..."_

A strong force smashed into her head. She felt the blow drive the metal mask into her temple and breaking her skin before the mask itself shattered. Blood pumped out of the gash and streamed across her cheek and down her throat. At the same time, her body felt lifeless. Balance no longer existed for her... it was as if she was thrown out into space. Her body was falling backwards, her hair whipped and enwrapped around her frame, yet gravity didn't seem to exist for her. The last thing she remembered was that weightless feeling, the stinging of her hair whipping against her naked flesh, the sticky, coppery feel of her blood on her skin, and then the coldness of the ocean.

_"Quam amoena... O castitus lilium..."_

For all she knew, she was at the bottom of the ocean. Or she was back in that prison, awaiting termination. However, she certainly did not expect to wake up in a place such as this. She found herself standing in a large, open field. Her legs felt cramped and sore, the wind made her shiver, and she noticed that the blood still hadn't stopped flowing. It was now streaming down her neck, chest, and slowly making it's way across her stomach. All the while, it seemed as if she was holding her breath as well. When her lips parted and she exhaled, her breath escaped in quivers. It took her some time for her eyes to focus, but as soon as her vision was adjusted, she felt her body grow weak.

Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the grass. She gripped the green shards tightly, trying with all her might to stay awake and not pass into unconsciousness. Yet the bleeding gash continued to sting, her head throbbed, and she couldn't help but feel completely and utterly lost in this unknown world.

For a long time her ears were buzzing, until finally silence emerged. Silence was soon accompanied by the wind, and then the sounds of pawprints. When she lifted her head, her red eyes squinted automatically at the brightness of the sun. Inwardly she was afraid of sheilding the light with her arms for fear of falling over. Yet through squinted eyelids, she focused on a creature before her.

A large gorilla. This came across as a surprise to her... she hadn't seen one of these before in a long time. At the moment however, the memory of that time long, long ago didn't make her feel very pleasant. The gorilla drew nearer until it was a least a foot or so away from her, his large body blocking the sunlight and allowing her eyes to relax. It glanced at her curiously, lifting his long, black arm and brushing it's paw against her cheek and then up to her temple. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that it was trying to wipe away the blood.

Then it's paw rose higher, brushing against her pink hair.. then stroking her horns.

Her eyes widened. In an instant she gave a loud, monstrous growl. And in a split second, she watched as the gorilla split in half, it's blood spraying in every direction as it collapsed onto the grass before her. She growled low in the pit of her throat, her eyes continuing to squint at the sunlight beated against her and the blood of the gorilla dripped from her forehead into her eyes. Her once fair, pale skin was now dripping with crimson... she had to admit, it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world.

Then, she heard a laugh from behind her.

"Ahh yes... how I wish I could see that wonderful display on someone who's appearance seems to fit the description of that dull beast." the voice was deep, yet not exactly as monotoned as hers. It was also masculine, and for lack of better terms, rather lively.

She glanced over her should and saw the figure of a large, purple T-rex. At that, she shook her head, convincing herself inwardly that dinosaurs no longer existed and if they did, they wouldn't be speaking. Apparentally, the beast seemed to have read her thoughts.

"I assume you are not of this world, are you?" the dinosaur continued, then moved it's head forward, observing her. "You speak, do you not?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. This was no hallucination. Whatever this creature was, it obviously was interested in her. He also didn't seem to mind the blood that had completely covered the front of her body. That could only mean one thing: it wasn't anything like an animal. Animals knew no hatred... this one did. And when she didn't give him a response, he tilted his head from one side to another, observing her more curiously.

"Very well then... I suppose a more... formal approach would be in the best interest."

At that, the creature's body began to break apart slightly, then shift into a newer form. It was then when she saw the creature for what it actually was: a machine. A robot of some sort, with the same features of a T-Rex, but the body structure of a human. One arm (which had the head of the T-rex on it) seemed to form into a rather large gun. The robot still kept it's purple color, yet had a pair of red eyes. She rose her eyebrows at that... now things were getting rather interesting.

"I am Megatron..." he introduced himself, placing a hand on his metal chest, then gesturing his arm to her. "And you are...?"

She didn't have the strength to speak. Nor did she want to. Her entire body was ebbing with pain, and all the while she felt as if she was going to collapse and die. Apparentally, this Megatron character could see her distress. He lowered his arm and approached her. She caught a glimpse of him looking upon her with mild disgust before she stopped glancing over her shoulder and allowed her head to hang.

_He thinks I'm disgusting._ she thought to herself. _A putrid human... that's exactly what he thinks I am._

She wanted to attack. Her body was exhausted, but she knew_ they _never grew tired. When Megatron approached her, she was very tempted to cast _them_ out and rip him to shreds. But he merely knelt down and grasped her shoulder with his large, metal hand. The cold metal against her flesh made her shiver for a moment, and his eyes scanned over her for the longest of times.

"You're quite... different from the creatures living here. More evolved than those putrid monkeys, yes..." he said, then glanced at her scalp. "And what are those, may I inquire? They appear to be bone or cartiledge ofsome sort..."

"_Horns_..." she hissed through her teeth, making Megatron jump back slightly. "They... are horns..."

"Ahh... so you do speak. Then please, indulge me with your name..." he said.

At this point, she was too exhausted to send them forth. She hadn't a clue of how strong this machine was or how much damage he could endure. She breathed heavily, narrowed her eyes, and tried desperately to ignore the pain in her limbs and still bleeding temple.

_"L...u...c...y..."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Machine**

**Chapter One**

_"L...u...c...y..."_

It was then when she lost consciousness. Megatron's metal hand kept her from falling forward, yet her body was limp and nearly lifeless. He noticed beforehand that she was already wounded, and found the injury on her left temple. She had already lost _a lot _of blood, yet that wasn't what had sparked Megatron's interest. The first one, of course, was her appearance. The neanderthals of this planet were overall disgusting, hairy and filthy creatures that were all hunched over and overall, fairly stupid. Megatron slid his hand around her arm and placed it onto her back, allowing the girl to limply lean backwards and making her figure easier to examine.

The first thing he took notice of was, asside from all the blood splattered on her, she was pale, and overall fairly groomed. She held no bodyhair save for the long, pink, waist-length strands that flowed from her head. Indeed, evolution had sculptured this human into a fair beauty. Along with his observation, he understood that she was also intelligent. She was capable of speaking, and obviously capable of understanding his words, questions and responses.

The other thing that had sparked Megatron's interest was the dead gorilla. It had just barely touched her, and without raising a finger, she annihilated it. There wasn't a weapon on her, there wasn't a single dangerous looking thing about her that looked capable of such brutal carnage. So, how did it happen? He did recall that the ape had touched her head, and she did nothing. It was only until he touched her horns that she responded violently.

"I'll have to make a mental note on that one... yes..." he said to himself.

With that, Megatron enwrapped his metal arm around Lucy's fragile body and lifted her against his chest. He rose to his feet and took off running in the direction of the Predacon's base. The travel hadn't taken him long, yet when having the inconvinience of carrying a wounded human across that distance, he had inwardly longed for a faster method of transportation. Nevertheless, she was still bleeding and unconscious when he arrived, and he was actually surprised that she hadn't died from the bloodloss upon arrival.

The glances of the Predacons mildly disturbed him as he made it to the infirmary. He noticed that as he stepped into the ship, they all began to follow after him. And once he had placed Lucy's limp and bloody body onto the operation table, all eyes shifted from her to him.

"What is... that?" who better than Terrorsaur to start off with idiotic questions?

"What does it _look_ like, Terrorsaur?" the leader growled, shifting into his beast form before the energon radiation damaged his robotic form.

"You spared a _human_?" Tarantulus's voice joined in, hissing in surprise.

"Not just yet. The human is hemmorhaging from the left temple. Make it stop." was Megatron's orders. To his discontent, his order wasn't obeyed immediately. "Well, what is it?"

"It just seems... so out of character for you, sir." Tarantulus stammered slightly.

Megatron glared and let out an annoyed roar. "What would _you_ know about _my_ character, Tarantulus? Obviously not enough, no. For if you had the slightest clue of what the contents of my _character_ are, you would have obeyed my order _immediately_ and not put me in the position where I would be tempted to _obliterate_ you if this human dies. Now stop her hemmorhaging _now_!"

That was enough to get the spider's attention. Shifting into his robotic form, the Predacon approached Lucy, spotted her wound and began to operate. The other Predacons stared at Megatron with uncertainty. It was indeed very out of character for him to be so passionate about saving this human. They knew better than any creature, Autobot or Decepticon, that Megatron absolutely _despised_ the human race. So what was it about this human that made Megatron so eager to keep her alive?

The leader of the Predacons merely watched on as Tarantulas operated on the girl. He watched on in silence, contemplating the past events. Any Decepticon in their right mind would have disposed of her in an instant after that brutal display. They would have found her too dangerous, they would have terminated her on the spot, especially if she was too weak to defend herself. Yet there was something, for lack of better terms, _interesting_ about this human.

Her method of killing was still a mystery to him. Ontop of that, she had evolved, and grew horns. Those alone provided Megatron with plenty of questions, yet no answers. By keeping this human alive, perhaps the answers he seeked would come to him.

With that, Megatron lowered his head, yet kept his large, red optics glued onto the operation.

_Keep her alive, Tarantulus... I have many things in store for Miss Lucy..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Machine**

**Chapter Two**

The Maximal ship was buzzing with activity. Already rumors were passed throughout the base. Apparentally Cheetor had picked up some Predacon activity not too far from their base. The cat-bot's curiousity enticed him to inspect the scene at a distance, and according to his story, the Predacons seemed to have another ally, or perhaps a prisoner. What Cheetor found when he arrived was Megatron standing before a bleeding girl, and not too far off was the mutilated carcass of a gorilla. Shortly afterwards, Megatron left with the girl in his arms, just like that.

For characters such as Optimus and Rattrap, the story seemed interesting to say the least. If it was a new addition to the Predacons, then they knew they had to prepare themselves. However, if this character ended up being a hostage, then they knew they would have to investigate. It was difficult to pick between the two for they had very little information on the subject, and this put them in a sticky situation.

"Did Megatron say anything to her before they left?" Optimus inquired as Cheetor finished his story.

"Not really... all he was really interested in was her name." was the response.

Optimus gave him a look of interest, then placed a hand under his chin. "Her name...? That's kind of unusual behavior on Megatron's behalf, isn't it?"

Rattrap, who was multitasking between the conversation and assisting Rhinox with upgrading the security system, spun around in his chair and faced the duo.

"Yeah, it is ain't it?" he questioned. "I mean usually the big guy would just blast 'em, you know? Ya think there's something special about that girl or something for him to react that way, or does Megatron have somethin' loose up there?"

Optimus glanced over at him. "I'm not sure. It isn't like Megatron to be merciful... but we'll get to that a little later. Rhinox, any word from Silverbolt and Dinobot?"

The green Maximal glanced over his shoulder, responding with: "None so far..."

"Ya know..." attention turned to Rattrap once again. "The bird-dog and the Dinobutt were Preds before they came to us... ya think they might know something about Megatron that we don't when it comes to this human stuff?"

Cheetor glanced over at the rat in mild interest. "You don't think they'd keep something like this from us, do you?"

"I was only thinkin'. For the bird-dog, he seems too humble of a Maximal to be hidin' anything. But Chomper-face... now that's another story." was the response.

Taking the words into conscideration, Optimus turned his head in Rhinox's direction once more. "Rhinox, contact Silverbolt and Dinobot. Bring 'em in."

"Got it."

* * *

Tarantulas pulled his metal hands away from Lucy's head. The wound had been cauterized and the bleeding had come to a stop. Judging by the scanners in the laboratory, she had lost a lot of blood, yet within time, the bone marrow would create new blood cells and her strength would regain. He assumed she would regain conscious by then. When Megatron saw the operation reach it's conclusion, he stepped forward.

"She is still alive, I assume?" he questioned.

Tarantulas nodded. "Yes sir. It will take time for her blood cells to multiply, but by then, she should regain her strength and conscious---"

"No." Megatron interrupted sharply. Tarantulas jumped in surprise.

"What?"

"It is not my intention for her to be fully revived. No... as soon as she has the strength to speak, awaken her. She _will not _reach full health. Is that clear, Tarantulas?"

"But Megatron---"

"Not another word, Tarantulas! She is _not_ to reach full health and is to be _awakened_ once she regains enough strength to _speak_! _That is all!_"

Tarantulas then watched as the angered Predacon stormed out of the lab, leaving him with this human. An enigma, that so-called leader was. One moment he wants him to save the girl... now it seems as if he could care less if she lived or died. With an aggrevated sigh, the predacon wettened a piece of cloth and gently began to wipe the blood away from Lucy's face. It was then when he had to take a second glance.

"This blood doesn't belong to her..." Tarantulas hissed to himself as his optics focused on the blood smeared on the cloth.

His optics shifted from the cloth to the wound near her head. Closer observation told him that this wound was not caused by a lazor or electricity. It seemed to be caused by a powerful force that broke the skin on impact... whatever that was... but didn't really destroy anything. And this was the only wound on her body, so it was certain that she wasn't in any sort of battle, or perhaps was attacked from a long range.

But where did this blood come from?

Did Megatron destroy something infront of her, and the body splattered onto her body? No... that couldn't be right... Megatron would have destroyed her on the spot if that were the case. Then something occurred to him... there was a reason why Megatron didn't want her to make a full recovery. Could it be that _she_ did something? Did she destroy something... and is that why the blood was here?

Tarantulas looked upon the girl and stepped back slightly.

He had a feeling that he was dealing with something dangerous...


End file.
